Equal days
by Rafaperez
Summary: After the meeting between James and Elizabeth in Tortuga, things take a different turn.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : After the meeting between James and Elizabeth in Tortuga, things take a different turn.

 **Equal days**

 _I've tried to forget_

 _Pretending that it would change_

 _That with time it'd pass_

 _But it's always like that_

 **Equal days-Luiza Possi**

Elizabeth walked to the sty, where the men had thrown James and sat nearby, hugging her knees and supporting her chin over then, staring at nothing, being invaded by various feelings, longing for Will, fear of the sudden changes her life had suffered, and concern for James Norrington, her former suitor. But why?

He had been her suitor, and Elizabeth had to admit that she had feelings for him since her teens, he was kind, polite, handsome, but he was the typical British navy man, so he should want a submissive wife to take care of the house, and then she had fallen in love with Will, the blacksmith who had shaken her world and together they had lived many adventures, she'd had her first kiss with him, and Will knew and accepted her adventurous side.

But then why was she sitting there in the mud with James, feeling her heart racing and worried about him?

"James... What happened to you?" She finally murmured, looking back slowly and seeing the man she had known for years, in a way she had never seen him. Full of rage, sloppy.

"Life, Miss Swann... Or should I say, Mrs. Turner?" James asked in a strained voice, sitting up and brushing away a strand of his white, muddy wig.

He might have been drinking heavily and be consumed by his rage over Sparrow, but he would never forget the voice of his beloved Elizabeth Swann. The woman he had loved, but who hadn't returned his feelings and by whom he had let the blacksmith Will get away with freeing Sparrow, thus causing his ruin, the loss of his patent. His life was pathetic.

"It's still ." Elizabeth told him, looking back so that her eyes wouldn't fill with tears at the thought of the day she and Will had waited for so long. "Our wedding never happened, we were arrested."

That surprised James, for he had received a letter from the governor a few weeks ago, saying that his daughter and Will were going to get married, and then James had torn it, full of hatred and pain, and had gone to Tortuga where henhad been drinking and having fun with the courtesans since then.

"Why were you arrested?" James finally asked, feeling the effect of the alcohol lessening and then he rose from the mud, walking slowly and stopping behind Elizabeth, leaning against the wooden fence of the sty.

"Lord Beckett ordered it, for helping to free Jack Sparrow..." She sighed, lifting her chin and taking off her hat, letting her golden hair fall down her back and that image made James's heart beat fast. He had missed her so much, her presence, her voice, her hair.

"On the day of our wedding... Will made a deal with him and was supposed to find Jack here, but he disappeared and so I need help to fimd him..." She completed, staring at the starry sky and then at James, who was staring at her in a mixture of sorrow and hope, and that look was stirring with her, making her even more confused.

"And what do you intend to do?"

"Jack needs a crew, so I'll go with him, so I'll have more chances to find... Will."

"Are you crazy?!" He demanded, his eyes widening and then getting furious and Elizabeth parted her lips in suprise, James had never used that tone with her and then he stood before her, leaning down and placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them.

"James, you're hurting me!"

"It's always like this, you're always doing something stupid for that blacksmith, risking yourself on a pirate ship, alone!" He said resentfully, releasing her then, his eyes glistening with tears. "You will never change."

"What are you talking about?!" Elizabeth stood up, hugging herself and staring at him in a mixture of anger and confusion. "You know nothing about me, you think you do, because you've known me since I was 13, but you don't know anything!"

"But I know Elizabeth." He said, controlling his anger and speaking calmly and then, he touched her face, seeing her anger too, and then, to his surprise, she blushed.

"You like adventures, you don't like the rules applied to women in our society, and Will Turner represents all of that. You don't value your life and I don't think Will do it either, because again he's putting you in danger and you just go deeper in it. I don't like to see you in danger, but know that I've always accepted your adventurous side."

"Why are you saying these things? You're not like this, you used to be nice, kind to me..." She murmured, her eyes shining as each of his words seemed to cut her, because they were true. She was always getting into danger alongside Will as a way to feel free.

"Yeah, I used to be nice, I would kiss the ground you walked and I tried to convince myself that maybe you weren't ready to return my feelings." He revealed, making Elizabeth's arms fall and she gasped, listening to him and though his eyes looked like flames, his voice broke.

"I pretended that what I saw between you and Mr. Turner was just friendship, but deep down, I knew that I was just fooling myself. And then, you'd smile to me and my love'd grow more and everything became the same again, I would delude myself again. And so my days were like that. "

Elizabeth raised a hand to her mouth to cover a cry as everything he had said struck her, making the tears finally fall. She had never thought James loved her so deeply. She knew that Will loved her very much, but he had never said things like that, and now she felt herself shaken by the feelings she had for James, which seemed to grow more.

"James..." She took her hand to his dark hair, which was appearing from under his wig and he closed his eyes, feeling his body tremble with desire at her touch and he murmured:

"It's always like that..."

She shook her head, her eyes still shinning, and then, still reacting to her touch, James pulled her by the waist, holding her against his body, burying a hand in her hair and covering her mouth with his.

Elizabeth wasn't expecting that, and she raised her hands to slap him. Her mind screamed for her to slap James, because she was engaged to Will, but her body wasn't obeying her and then, she brought her hands to James's face, corresponding to the kiss with passion and parting her lips to his tongue, which explored her mouth.

One of Elizabeth's hands removed James's wig, running her nails on his scalp, thinking she had never been kissed with such passion, and James reached down to her thigh, massaging it, while their tongues met in a long kiss which soon made let them flushed from the lack of air.

Elizabeth's hand then fell from his hair to the front of his shirt, trying to open the first buttons and then, James pulled her away, catching his breath and staring at the woman and asking sincerely:

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it."

"I am." She assured him, her eyes darkened by desire and she was confident, her heart racing for what she felt for him and the former commodore, feeling his blood singing at her words, took her hand, guiding her toward the bar room and when they arrived there, there was only one lamp lit.

When the door closed, James pressed Elizabeth to the door, kissing her again, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, and then tilting her head back, feeling his lips go down to her chin and she shivered, feeling him kissing her sweet and salty skin at the same time, and James shivered as he felt one of her hands on his back, going under his shirt and touching his skin.

He then returned the stare at her and his hand went up to her shirt, opening the first buttons and then, he rose to her shoulder, pushing the blouse down from it, exposing her skin and her corset and kissed her again with passion, while his hand explored her covered breasts, causing them to rise and fall quickly with her breath.

"James..."

Elizabeth then wrapped her legs around his waist, leaving them glued to each other, one hand lowering between them to his breeches, touching him and James stopped her, feeling that he would explode with her touch and guided them toward the mattress and murmured in a coarse voice, full of desire:

"I'll explode with your touch soon..." And Elizabeth said with a malicious smile, pulling him down, over her on the mattress, feeling his hands untie her corset:

"So let's explode together..."

An hour later, they were in the lineup of volunteers to Jack Sparrow's crew and Elizabeth, flushed, kept her chin up, as if nothing had happened or changed, focusing on the mission, trying to put aside for now her confused feelings of passion for James and for her fiancé, Will, knowing that the former Commodore was right about what he had said, about her not going to change, not knowing what she wanted.

And James, who had his own purpose there, knew that he had deveive himself again in the midst of his love for Elizabeth. He had gone back to that equal days.


End file.
